


I Wanna Dance on the Roof, You and Me Alone

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011 Era (Phandom), Alcohol, Carly Rae Jepson, Completely Requited Love, Cut to the feeling, Drunken Confessions, Happy Ending, M/M, halloween party, waking up in bed together, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Dan wakes up after a night out with Phil in his clothes from the night before, which is sure as hell strange, and he can't seem to remember what happened.And then the memories start coming back.





	I Wanna Dance on the Roof, You and Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this up for the 19th as it is a rather important day in Phannie history. But you know, day late, illness. (Same excuses, sorry) Enjoy!

Dan and Phil had been friends for literal years. Well, it felt like years to Dan who knew everything about Phil. 

It was actually only just over two years ago they met (with a year prior of excessive stalking and five months of talking online), but Dan was as sure as hell he was in love with him. He hadn't even told Phil, in his mind there was only one way that conversation would be going: Rejection. 

Someone like Phil Lester, AmazingPhil, Incredible Phil, he wouldn't love Dan back, surely?

But, for some reason, this led them to a Halloween party they were invited to by some YouTuber who was most likely in love with Phil. (It had happened too many times to count). 

They had turned up in matching outfits for the second halloween party they were invited to, Phil thought it was pretty funny. It just made Dan want to weep and cry in the bathroom all night. This time it was Dracula and Dracula's wife (Yes, Dan was wearing a dress). 

When Dan tried on the outfit, Phil had complimented him, to which Dan blushed in reply and laughed sarcastically. Just the mere thought had made Dan's cheeks go rosy. 

"Dan?!?". Phil shouted over the loud music, snapping Dan out of his thoughts. Dan turned his head and hummed, squishing himself closer to Phil. "Shall we get a drink?". 

Dan nodded again, and then Phil took his hand and dragged him to the bar. "Cider". Dan said, hoping Phil heard him over the loud rhianna song blaring out the stereo. 

Luckily, Phil had heard him; or maybe he just knew Dan enough to know he would drink Cider at this party. 

Phil picked up the pints, quickly paying and handing Dan a pint. 

"We can go sit over there!". Phil said, using his head to indicate a table just off the way from the dance floor. 

"OK!". Dan shouted back, following Phil to a sticky table littered with empty plastic cups. 

They drank their ciders, having the banter that could be allowed considering they could hardly think let alone talk with the music volume and within an hour they were both finishing off their fourth pints. 

"We should get out of here!". Phil shouted. 

"It's only nine?". Dan said, hiccupping. He would never admit to it out loud, but he really couldn't handle his drink. 

Phil excused himself to go to the toilet and left Dan who checked his phone and replies back to some people who had messaged him asking where he and Phil were at. He told them they were leaving.

When Phil came back, he grabbed Dan's arm and they walked out into the fresh air. "That's so nice". Phil whispered, throwing his arms out and running to a concrete podium. 

Dan quickly followed, taking in all the silence. His ears were still confused, making everything seem like it was trapped in a bubble. But that was definitely silence. 

"What should we do?". Dan asked, swaying slightly and leaning on Phil. Phil grabbed on to Dan, he didn't want him to hurt himself. 

"Home, I reckon. You're drunk". Phil said, holding Dan up. Dan made whiny grunts of disagreement. 

"I'm not". He breathed in, standing up straight, exhaling and walking forward one foot in front of the other. "See, completely sober". He said, right before he tripped and landed on his ass. 

Phil laughed and helped Dan up, "Your ass will have a bruise on it now". Dan coughed and leaned on a bench. 

"You, Mr Lester, are not allowed to talk about my bruised ass". Dan slowly said, blinking slowly and then pulling Phil down next to him on the bench. Dan leaned back and brought Phil with him. 

"Let's stargaze. Star gays. Let's be star gays". Dan hiccupped again, tipping his head back and looking up at the dark sky that was littered with small golden dots and a blinding nearly full moon. Phil shook his head at Dan but did the same and looked up too. 

"Shall we go home, then?". Phil asked, after they both sat in silence looking at the stars for a few minutes. 

"No. Let's go to the stars!". Dan stage-whispered. Jumping up and dragging Phil with him. 

"Dan! Where are you taking us?". Phil hurriedly asked, not understanding what Dan was doing. Dan shushed him and carried on with his slow run in the streets of Manchester on a Saturday Night. 

After they had done more exercise then they had done all year, they arrived at a tall building. A building Phil recognised to be their apartment building, but the back of it. 

"We can scale the side. Or use the lift?". Dan asked, touching the wall and holding Phil's hand against the cold concrete. Phil walked them over to the main entrance and they got into the faulty lifts. 

"How are you so drunk?". Phil asked, holding Dan by the waist into the small crook of the lift. Dan smiled and shushed Phil. 

"Secret". In reality, it wasn't uncommon for Dan to have a few pre-drinks. His predrinks tonight were two jagerbombs, followed by a sickly sweet shot of birthday cake flavoured vodka that a friend bought for his last birthday. Phil didn't know about the pre-drinks.

They reached the top floor pretty quickly and Dan let himself in the flat, bee lining for a bottle of wine and grabbing Phil's hand. "Come on". Dan whispered, dragging a reluctant Phil back out their flat door. 

"Daaan. I need to sleep". Phil said, trying to persuade a drunk Dan but failing miserably. Dan shushed him and climbed up the stairs that led to the roof. 

The very dirty and scary roof. "Dan, it's horrible out there. People go up there to smoke weed". Phil said, following Dan against his will. Dan shushed him for what felt like the tenth time that night. 

Dan walked over to the centre where you could see the Manchester Wheel, the Starbucks they always drink at, Piccadilly Train Station and even where they had just been. He turned to Phil and took his hand, pulling him to the floor. 

"Wine". Was all he said, before using his teeth to pull out the cork, spitting the wood out over to the edge of the roof and taking a swig of the bottle and offering some to Phil. 

Although Phil wasn't a fan of binge drinking, he took the wine. It was clear now that Dan hadn't just drank the 4 pints of cider that they had at the party and Phil needed to loosen up too. 

Within half an hour, the bottle was gone. In replacement of it, two boys with stained red lips and Phil considerably more inebriated. 

Dan swayed pulling himself up, as well as reaching over to Phil and helping him up too.

"Let's dance". Dan breathed, moving Phil's hands on his waist slowly and gliding his own up to Phil's shoulders.

"On the roof? Really?". Phil smiled, drunk Dan's mind was something else. Sober Dan didn't dance and hated the mere thought of the roof. 

Dan put his head on Phil's chest as they rocked from side-to-side to the quiet noises of late night traffic and drunken conversations. 

That's all Dan's memory allows him to remember before he hears a huge snore from beside him. 

He honestly doesn't know what that noise is, and doesn't want to know, but then he feels a warmth and then there are two pale arms wrapping around his waist and pure black hair coming to rest on his shoulder. 

Black hair. Wait. Did Phil fall asleep in his bed accidentally?

Dan struggles against the arms holding them flush against their chest, but he manages to turn around and there in all his mostly naked glory was Phil. Dan wants to wake him up, but doesn't know how to and doesn't even know how that conversation would go. 

'Oh sorry, friend, it appears we got ridiculously drunk and ended up in bed together?'. 

Luckily for Dan, Phil starts stirring awake like Dan's eyes had been willing him awake. He opens one of his eyes and then blinks them both open. 

"Dan?". He yawned, stretching until his back pops. 

"Yeah?". Dan replies, not knowing if Phil remembers anything. 

"I- Actually". Phil starts but then leans over and presses a light kiss to Dan's shocked open lips. 

"I really really really really really really like you, too, Dan". He smiles, staring at Dan's deep brown eyes. Dan almost giggles and leans over to kiss Phil again, they had two years worth of kissing to catch up on.


End file.
